


Clouds (Frozen Version)

by Rogue_Elris



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Elris/pseuds/Rogue_Elris
Summary: Elsa Winters was 17 years old when she was told her cancer was terminal. Now with limited time left, she wants to say goodbye and present her musical talent to the ones she loves. And she does so with a song that will change the world...Clouds(Based on the movie adaptation of the true story of Zach Sobiech. Much love to the Sobiech family)
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zach Sobiech](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zach+Sobiech).



Elsa kept a tight grip on her guitar as they pulled up to Arendelle High School. She grinned as she opened the car door and put the guitar strap snugly around her neck. Her mother Iduna came around the car and handed Elsa her crutches.  
Elsa smiled "I guess you can add this car ride to my long and extensive tab?"  
Iduna let out a chuckle, "Of course! You have fun okay?"  
Elsa smiled and gave a thumbs up before making her way to the school doors. Though she suffered from Osteosarcoma, Elsa always joked around and kept up a smile. As she entered the school and went through the doors to the auditorium she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the football team being shooed off stage by Mr. Kai her English Teacher.  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Please people do not clap for them, they did nothing but embarrass themselves come on now! However! This next act is performed by people who actually did practice and work towards this...the Arendelle High School Dance Club!!"  
The student audience cheered as the dancers started their performance but Elsa's eyes were glued on only one. Hans Westergaard. Though it was a little strange for a boy to be in a dance club she couldn't help but be transfixed on him as he moved gracefully on stage. Elsa shook her head and and made her way backstage where her best friend Anna Summers was trembling and clutching her guitar with white knuckles.  
She laughed and made her way over announcing "And here, Ladies and Gentlemen is the perfect example of what a human version of a phone on vibrate looks like!"  
Anna turned around in her seat and locked eyes with Elsa. "Oh Thank God you are here!"  
Elsa sat down next to her, "Why? So I can poke fun at you more? Anna I have told you a thousand times, just go out there and show what you can do! If they don't like it, then they're stupid."  
Anna smiled a little "Ooooor unpopular opinion, you can go out there instead of me."  
Elsa gave her a look, "How did I know you were gonna say that? How?"  
Anna grinned "Well why else would you bring your guitar?"  
Elsa grinned, "....Alright fine. But next time you go up there!"  
Anna gave her friend a quick hug "Oh Lord thank you! I owe you one."  
Elsa laughed "Or maybe one hundred!"  
Just then the dance club finished their performance and made their way off stage. Kai hopped back on and looked at the audience "Alrighty, so! Next we have a stunning musical performance by none other than Anna Summers!!"  
Elsa carefully made her way on stage and took in all the confused faces. She made her way to the mic and calmly said "Well not sure if you can tell....but I'm not Anna Summers. I can't pull off her gorgeous face can I?"  
The students laughed and clapped as Elsa got her guitar ready. She turned to the audience and grinned "Now, now, now everybody I need you all to calm down! This is a very serious song!"  
The audience went quiet and it made Elsa smile even more. She strummed her guitar to the tune of "I'm sexy and I know it". She grinned as the audience started letting out laughs and it only grew louder as she began to sing  
"When I'm at the mall  
Security just can't fight 'em all  
When I'm at the beach  
In a speedo tryin' tan my cheeks, what?  
And this is how I roll  
Come on ladies, it's time to go  
We're heading to the bar, baby, don't be nervous  
No shoes, no hair, and I still get service, watch  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I-I-I work out  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I-I-I work out"  
As Elsa started dancing and rocking out to the song Hans walked up next to Anna "Heh, she's a spirited one ain't she?"  
Anna grinned and chuckled a little "Yeah she is...she really is"  
Hans turned to Anna "What can you tell me about her?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa was smiling as she sat in the car with Iduna on the way home. Iduna glanced at her once in a while and then look back at the road.  
She finally opened her mouth to speak, "Um....Interesting song choice"  
Elsa looked at her, "Interesting is one way to judge one's music"  
Iduna grinned, "Well it's not exactly your music though"  
Elsa let out a small laugh "That's true"  
As they finally got home, out of the car and headed for the front door Iduna cleared her throat "You know, I uh, I found some lyrics in your room while I was cleaning it."  
Elsa looked up, "The lyrics I specifically put in my desk drawer?"  
Iduna smiled, "Well I do have to get in there to put stuff away. Anyway....I like them Elsa. I really do."  
Elsa nodded, "Well I am glad you do but, they're nothing I was just bored. I'm not trying to be Ed Sheeran."  
Iduna opened the door and stepped inside, "Ed Sheeran....he's the little redhead right?"  
Elsa started laughing, "Wow mom, you are hopeless." Making Iduna laugh.  
Iduna put her hand on her daughters shoulder, "Elsa, you've really got talent here. Maybe you should do what you can with it."  
Elsa looked at her mother and then made her way inside, "I can clean my own room Mom."  
Iduna grinned, "Can I get that in writing?

Later that night Elsa was looking at Facebook, clicking like on every picture of Hans. Her younger brother Olaf came in and reached for the tv remote before she yanked it away.  
Olaf glared at her "Hey! You're not even watching it!!"  
Elsa grinned, "Oh come on you know the drill Olaf! Just say the magic words and you can have it!"  
Olaf kept grabbing for the remote, "Give it!"  
Elsa held it out of his reach "Wrong! Those are not the magic words!"  
Olaf rolled his eyes and gave up, walking out of the room. He turned back to see what Elsa was doing and grinned "Ooo, who is that you're liking on Facebook, your boyfriend?"  
Elsa turned "Oi! Leave it and get out!"  
Olaf laughed, "Does he like your bald head? It must be really cute!" and with that he ran out of the room.  
Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. It suddenly dinged as Hans sent her a message.  
[Hans Westergaard: "How many pictures you gonna like before you ask me out?"]  
Elsa smiled and messaged back.  
[Elsa Winters: "Well the limit is around 5 and usually the boy asks the girl out. But I'll let it fly if you let me take you out to a picnic this Saturday."]  
She watched the screen until a new messaged popped up saying  
[Hans Westergaard: Saturday it is, See you then Winters :)"]  
Elsa smiled and ran her hand over her hairless head. "Well Elsa...things are looking up indeed."


	2. Chapter 2: Devastating News

Anna laughed at Elsa, "A picnic? A picnic in the fall? Really Elsa?"  
Elsa rolled her eyes, "Look I panicked okay?!"

Anna kept laughing at her as she smiles and lightly punched her arm. They were currently at the hospital, sitting together as Elsa got her dose of Chemo. Both girls had been friends for years, basically family at this point. Making it more entertaining for the both of them as they poked fun at each other.  
Elsa rubbed her eyes before looking back at her. "I mean, what would Hans Westergaard like about me?"  
Anna shrugged, "Well maybe your best friend here lied to him and told him that you're really cool."  
Elsa smiled, "Even though I gotta deal with this?" She gestured to her bald head and the chemotherapy pump.  
Anna smiled, "Well hey maybe your bald head and lack of eyebrows are appealing to him!" Elsa punched her arm again, this time with more force. Anna looked down shaking her head and laughing before looking back up, "By the way, uh...I um...I wrote a song."  
Elsa grinned and looked at her, "Really? Can I hear it?"  
Anna looked up and then looked around the room with chemo patients. "W-What like right now?"  
Elsa nodded, "Um...yeah! Come on, I wanna hear it!"  
Anna chuckled a bit before finally nodding as well, "Um...okay."  
Elsa smiled, "What's it called?"  
Anna looked down at her guitar before looking back up, "...Blueberries. It's called Blueberries."  
Elsa gave her a blank stare before nodding. Anna rolled her eyes at her. "Oh come on, you haven't even heard it yet! You can't judge it!"

Elsa raised her hands in defense, "Hey, I just find a song with a produce title to be...interesting"  
Anna rolled her eyes once more as she got ready. "Alright, Alright, here we go." She strummed her guitar in a lively tune before she started to sing,  
"Dandelions are goin' to seed  
It's my soul I need to feed  
Trees stand so tall and bare  
And here I stand without a care  
Pumpkin seeds stuck in my teeth  
There's something more I need to be  
More than just a silly girl  
Waiting for the sun to hurl  
Rays of sunlight  
Down the sidewalk, down on me  
Casting light on  
The turning leaves and what I'm supposed to see...."  
Elsa started dancing in a Hawaiian hula sort of way, making Anna laugh while trying to sing. The other chemo patients smiling and nodding along with the rhythm of the song.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsa was vomiting into the toilet only after an hour of returning from Chemo. She flushed the toilet before shakily getting up and brushing her teeth once more. As soon as she gargled and spit into the sink, another wave of nausea hit her, sending her once again to the toilet. She finished and flushed again, promptly grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste. A million thoughts raced through her head as she was trying to think of things to say and talk about with Hans. She spritzed perfume all around her before putting some on her hands and rubbing it onto her head. She chose to wear a light blue casual fall dress to wear and she smiled in the mirror. She coughing slightly into her elbow before making her way upstairs where her family was eating breakfast. She hopped up the stairs with the help of the stair rail.  
"Hello folks!" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Her father Agnarr, was preparing for the day and looked over at her.  
"Well you seem chipper today, is it because I go to work today and you got nothing else to do?"  
Elsa grinned at her dad as she pulled out the leftover pizza in the fridge and putting it in her picnic basket, "Now what kind of evil menace would force people to work on this glorious day?"  
Her sister Gerda leaned back in her chair looking at what Elsa was doing before sighing, "Elsa...please tell me you are not bringing that poor boy leftovers from our fridge."  
Elsa coughed once more into her elbow before looking at her sister, "Well Gerda, I think he will enjoy the culinary delight which is cold pizza."  
Gerda shook her head and turned back to eating from her bowl of Cheerios as the oldest sibling, Mark (everyone called him Marshmallow) made his way into the kitchen with his laundry basket, "Wait cold pizza? Can I get a slice for the road?"  
Elsa nodded as she tossed a piece towards him and he caught it with his basket, "Thaaaank you!"  
Olaf brushed by Mark while giving him a sarcastic sympathetic look, "Awe...poor Marshmallow having to mooch off of his own family."  
Elsa got by both of them and sat down at the table, pouring her own bowl of cereal.  
Mark glared at him, "Hey! I ain't mooching! I'm just using my family connections to stay alive!"

At this point Elsa was coughing hard into her elbow catching Iduna's attention.  
"Elsa...I don't like the sound of that cough love." Iduna grabbed Elsa's crutches as Elsa finished coughing.  
"Mom, it's alright I'm fine"  
Iduna shook her head, "Look the hospital is on the way to the park okay?"  
Elsa gave her pleading eyes, "Mom please I-"  
"Elsa. This is not open for discussion come on."  
Elsa let out a sigh of defeat and took the crutches.  
As they went to the hospital, Elsa let out a few coughs here and there along the way.  
Soon they waited together as the doctors were studying the x-rays. Soon a nurse came in with a worried look on her face. "Okay, Elsa you need to come with us right now please."  
Iduna got up out of her chair right away and a sense of fear went through Elsa. "W-wait what's going on? What is happening?!" Iduna exclaimed.  
The nurse motioned for a wheelchair to come over as she took Elsa's hand, "Elsa has a collapsed lung, we need to take care of it right away or the air leaking from her lung could send her into respiratory failure."  
Elsa sat down in the wheelchair reaching for her mother, "M-Mom?!"  
Iduna gave her a look of comfort, "It's going to be okay honey, they know what they're doing!"  
The nurses wheeled Elsa away as Iduna sat down, praying to God that everything would be okay.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hans glanced around the park, waiting for Elsa to show up. He let out a sigh of disappointment as he sent a text to Anna  
[Hans: She stood me up.]  
He watched as Anna was texting back and sighed once again upon reading her message  
[Anna: That doesn't sound like her.]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing that caught Elsa's attention as she came out of the anesthetic was the hushed voices by her bed. She could hear her Mom and Dad talking with what she believed was a nurse.  
"While we were able to fix Elsa's lung, we discovered that her cancer has reached her lungs and pelvis."  
"W-Wait what? We were just told that Elsa was in the clear for her cancer." Iduna argued.  
"I know, Mrs. Winters, I know but her cancer is persistent and unpredictable."  
Agnarr finally jumped in, "Okay, so we continue treatment for her?"  
The nurse let out a sad sigh, "I'm afraid not, her cancer no longer responds to treatment."  
Iduna let out a small sob, "W-what are you saying?"  
"Elsa's cancer is untreatable.....I'm so sorry but...She's terminal."  
Elsa's world slowed to a stop, she softly croaked out "H-how long?"  
Iduna and Agnarr turned to their daughter, Iduna promptly taking her hand. "H-hey baby girl."  
Elsa cracked her eyes open and looked at the nurse, "H-H-How long?"  
The nurse shook her head, "I-it's hard to tell, every case is different."  
Elsa swallowed thickly, "Will I make it to graduation?"  
The nurse let out another sigh, "If graduation is at the end of Spring...it's hard to say. We're giving it 6 months to a year."  
Elsa let a few tears run down her cheeks before she turned to her mother, "M-Mom....can I stop Chemo?"  
Iduna began sobbing and slowly nodded, squeezing her hand "S-Sure baby....sure"  
Elsa then looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself, 'Terminal....I'm terminal'  
'I'm dying....'


	3. Chapter 3: My one life

Elsa was released from the hospital about 3 days after finding out she was terminal. The scar from her surgery was still sore but nothing she couldn't handle. When they got home, Elsa headed straight for her room and shut the door behind her. She could hear Gerda and Olaf break down at the news. Mark sniffled here and there, meaning he was going to try and stay strong. She told Iduna that she didn't want to tell Anna so her mother did it for her. She covered her ears as she listened to Anna breaking down over the phone and cried herself to sleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she was getting ready for school but wasn't doing it in the energetic way she usually did. She looked up in the mirror and forced herself to smile, but it easily fell away as the emotion wasn't in it. She let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded, "Okay Elsa...you gotta try for everyone you care about...y-you gotta try."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anna and Elsa made their way to her lockers, Elsa was upbeat and making comments here and there to her fellow classmates. Some smiled and rolled their eyes at her while others made their own comments back at her. Anna grinned at her once she made eye contact with her. "What are you looking at Summers?"  
Anna laughed and shrugged, "Well at you of course, what're you trying to do, run for office?"  
Elsa gave a small shrug, "I'm just...y'know giving the people what they want."  
They finally made it to their lockers and while Anna was opening hers, she noticed Elsa flinching a little and hiding behind her locker door. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around until she saw the problem. Hans was with the rest of the Dance club laughing and talking. Anna looked back at Elsa. "You know at some point you're going to have to tell him."  
Elsa sighed and took some books out of her locker, "Or I could hide from him until he either forgets about me or I'm gone."  
Anna nudged her, "Hey, you told me, why not him?"  
Elsa nudged her back and gave her a smirk, "Because you are like family to me, he is not."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anna and Elsa entered Mr. Kai's class, the teacher smiled as he saw her enter the classroom. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite cancer patient! Still alive I see!"  
Elsa grinned at him and sat down, "I'm your only cancer student old man, and as long as there are no pop quizzes I'll continue coming!" Her classmates laughed and Mr. Kai chuckled. "Okay first off, I am middle-aged, not old just yet. And second I might just have a pop quiz for you!" Elsa giggled and pulled out her notebook. She glanced at Hans who was sitting two chairs ahead of her and to the left. She looked away just as Hans looked back at her and then back up to Mr. Kai.

Mr. Kai started writing on the board as the bell rang and when he was done, he turned back to his class, "Now settle down, everyone alright? I got a special surprise for all of you, a real treat today! Because today, we get to craft your college essays! Yaaaay!!"  
Some of the students sighed, others rolled their eyes at his humor while Elsa and some others chuckled a little.  
Kai smiled and motioned to the board, "Now I'm gonna try to make this so it's not too much pressure.....oh who am I kidding it's a lot of pressure. However, I got three questions here for you to help ya'll get started. First! What do I want to accomplish in college? You all want to party and play or are you gonna go to get a career? Second, How can I accomplish those things? And third of all, and this is a quote from Mary Oliver, what do you want to do, with your wild and precious life? You all have a limited time here on the Earth, so what're you gonna do with it?"  
The last question hit hard with Elsa. What did she want to do with her life? No one else her had terminal cancer, only she did. How was she going to spend her limited time?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa made her way to her next class, that question still on her mind. She breathed heavily to try to keep from crying, and then she heard him.  
"Elsa! Hey, Elsa!"  
Elsa froze in place as she heard Hans call out to her and run up to her. She turned to face him as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey! What happened Saturday? I mean, you wouldn't just....stand me up would you?"  
Elsa opened her mouth but then closed it. She looked around as kids made their way to class, just trying to avoid eye contact with Hans.  
Hans searched her face for an answer as the hallways emptied to the point that it was just him and her. He sighed and nodded in defeat as he turned to go to class.  
Elsa knew it was now or never, "I'm terminal."  
Hans stopped in place as he turned to her. "Y-you what?"  
Elsa felt the tears well up in her eyes, "I-I'm terminal. Six months to a year at best."  
Hans dropped his backpack as he ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Elsa let her tears fall as she tried to hug him back. She patted him on the back as she pulled away, "Y-you better get going to class. I don't want you to be late."  
Hans sniffled and nodded. He picked his backpack up and slowly trudged his way to class. As Elsa watched him go, she knew that whatever she did with her one wild and precious life, she would want to spend it with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Limited Time

Iduna gazed at the packet in front of her. The hospital had sent it to her and Elsa so they could prepare for when she was gone. She sighed and rubbed her eyes but opened them quickly when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked at the door, seeing Elsa standing outside before she turned and sat down on the bench on the porch. Iduna quickly grabbed a blanket and went outside. Elsa was simply gazing at the lawn, her eyes were dull and lacked of the brightness they usually had. Iduna wrapped the blanket around her daughter and sat next to her, "It's cold out here honey, don't you want to come inside?"  
Elsa shook her head and rubbed her hands together. Iduna nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Iduna knew her daughter would talk when she wanted to, but it would take a little bit of time. Elsa finally looked up, "We um....we talked about a college essay in English today."  
Iduna looked at her, "Oh...do you need help with it? Or anything?"  
Elsa shook her head again, "No...well-" she sighed, "One of the questions we need to answer is...what is it I want to do with my one wild and precious life. How can I even answer that Mom? I wanted to go to college and just, live my life! But now I can't and now I don't know!" She sniffled a little before putting her face in her hands.  
Iduna reached and rubbed Elsa's back, "Well baby...people think that they are invincible. As if tomorrow is just going to be there. However, we all have limited time sweetheart, and you have just been given how much time there is left for you. So, what you should do is, what do you want to do with the time you have left?"  
Elsa looked at her mother, tears running down her cheeks. Hera gently pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "How about for starters, you grow some hair back hm?"  
Elsa let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "That sounds like a deal."  
Her mother gently helped her up. "Now please for the sake of my face and ears, can we go inside oh daughter?"  
Elsa nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, Elsa was reading articles online regarding the Lourdes and how people claimed to be healed from the waters. She looked up towards her husband who was brushing his teeth. "Um....I was thinking we should take a vacation somewhere."  
Agnarr leaned over in the sink and spat out the water in his mouth. "Really? Where?"  
Iduna looked back to the laptop and then up at Agnarr, "Lourdes, France."  
Agnarr froze and looked at his wife, he sighed and put the toothbrush down. "Look hun, I know you want to help Elsa but, doing this might just make things worse."  
Iduna gave him a confused stare, "Wha- how is going there making things worse?"  
Agnarr sat down on the bed, "If we go there we might just be giving Elsa false hope. Have her believe that her terminal cancer will just miraculously disappear. And when it doesn't she'll just be crushed more."  
Iduna sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Agnarr please...I don't just want to do this for her, I want to do this for all of us."  
Agnarr looked down, but then looked up, "Hang on....hear that?"  
Iduna looked up as well as the faint sound of rushing water came from the bathroom above. "It's coming from Elsa's bathroom...." She looked at Agnarr with wide eyes. They immediately ran upstairs and into the bathroom to find Elsa leaning over the tub, the steam from the hot water hitting her face. She was hyperventilating, her breaths coming short as if someone was choking her. Agnarr quickly ran and got a glass of water for her as Iduna grabbed some of Elsa's pills. Agnarr came back and watched his wife help Elsa swallow the medicine and help her breathing return to normal. Elsa slowly started breathing regularly and let her dad lift her up and help her back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Lourdes

It was a couple months later that the family decided to go to Lourdes. They were getting ready and packing the car when Hans stopped by. Agnarr went up to him, "Hey! You're the guy Elsa asked out right?"  
Hans nodded, "Heh, yeah. Um...Is she here?"  
Elsa opened the door to the house and grabbed her crutches leaning against the door. Her hair had grown into a pixie cut and was a beautiful platinum blonde color that shimmered in the sun. She shut the door behind her and looked up to see Hans. "Oh! Hey!"  
Hans smiled and gave a little wave, "Hi."  
Agnarr looked a the two before making his way to the car as Elsa made her way up to Hans. He smiled as he saw her hair, "I like the hair!"  
Elsa smiled and nodded, "I was surprised at how fast it grew, to be honest." She ran her hand through her hair as she spoke.  
Hans smiled and nodded, "W-Well it looks good."  
There was an awkward silence that fell over the two as they were unsure of what to say. Before long Hans spoke up, "Look I-I know that your diagnosis kinda...complicates things but, I really, really like you. So, do you um...do you think you could like me, even though I don't have cancer?"  
Elsa grinned and nodded, "I don't think my cancer can really get in the way of two people who love each other."  
From the car Gerda leaned out the window, "Oi! Little Sister I am glad someone likes you but we don't want to be late because of your romantic interests!"  
Elsa looked over at him then back at Hans, "Um I should probably go, sorry."  
Hans nodded before leaning in and giving Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you when you get back okay?"  
Elsa blushed a little and smiled, "That sounds like a deal, Westergaard."  
With that Elsa made her way to the car and the family took off to the airport.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once making it to France, the family booked their hotel and almost immediately made their way to the Lourdes. On the way Elsa gazed out the window, looking at the trees and the houses as they passed by. Her phone vibrated and she glanced at it, seeing Hans had texted her.  
[Hans: Hey, you guys made it safely to France?]  
Elsa smiled and texted him back.  
[Elsa: Yeah we made it safe and sound. Why you wanna make sure I get you a souvenir?]  
She watched as Hans typed back,  
[Hans: I think if you came back safe and sound that'll be the best present :) ]  
Elsa giggled a little before texting him back,  
[Elsa: How about I come back with a beret and a cigarette in my mouth?]  
Hans almost promptly messaged back  
[Hans: Is that all you're gonna be wearing?]  
Elsa almost spit out the water she had started drinking. Mark leaned over and read the texts before poking his sisters shoulder, "You might wanna cleanse those thoughts before we get to Lourdes."  
Elsa looked at him and shrugged before looking back and seeing that they had arrived. They agreed that Elsa and Iduna would go instead of the entire family. Agnarr hugged his daughter, "I love you kiddo."  
Elsa smiled and hugged back as tight as she could, "I love you too Dad."  
There was a line of people, almost to the parking lot, each wanting to be blessed and healed so they can live their lives. As Iduna and Elsa made it to the waters, they had to change into robes that would make it easier to lower them in the waters. Elsa took the hands of the two assistants that were there and held her breath as she was carefully lowered in the water. Through the wall to the left of her, Iduna was also being lowered in the water. She slowly started to cry as the situation with Elsa really hit her hard. How could she keep going despite losing her baby girl? It wasn't fair to her or her family. However once she was put in the water, she felt a calming feeling come over her. As she was lifted out of the water, she looked at the assistants and hugged them, "Th-Thank you, thank you". Iduna knew right then and there, that even if Sabine was going to be gone, she would be there with her until the end, no matter what.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Elsa and Gerda laid in their beds that night, Elsa couldn't help but stare at a mini statue of the Virgin Mary, "It honestly feels like she is looking right at me."  
Gerda glanced at it and looked back at Elsa, "Maybe she is, I'm just surprised you haven't caught fire yet." Both girls laughed and looked at each other.  
Elsa shrugged, "Well the night is still young hm?"  
Gerda smiled and nodded, but her smile soon fell away. "It really sucks y'know, with what's happening to you. Of all people, you didn't deserve this diagnosis."  
Elsa looked up at the ceiling, "I wouldn't want to wish it on anybody Gerda, but...there's not much more we can do. Except of course tease each other endlessly so you'll have loving memories of me when I'm gone." She looked at her sister and smiled.  
Gerda rolled her eyes, "Teasing me is loving? That's a new one." They laughed again and turned in their beds, getting ready to pass out. Sabine took one more glance at the statue and sighed, "She's still looking at me."  
Gerda giggled, "Like I said, you're gonna catch fire."  
Elsa giggled back, "Who knows? Maybe she's targeting you."  
Gerda shrugged, "Or maybe, she's just watching over you, making sure you sleep good tonight."  
Elsa smiled, "I like that thought."


	6. Chapter  6: Returning and Bonding

Anna jogged up to the Winters door and rang the doorbell. Agnarr opened the door and smiled, "She's upstairs in her room, hasn't been down except for breakfast."  
Anna nodded and jogged upstairs, she knocked on Elsa's door and was surprised to hear a slight guitar strumming inside. The strumming stopped and she heard Elsa, "Door's open!"  
Anna opened the door and was surprised to see Elsa writing on a spare piece of paper and had her guitar in hand. "No way, Elsa Winters are you writing a song?!"  
Elsa looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, I was bored."  
Anna sat down on Elsa's bed. "Well, can I hear it? What's it called?"  
Elsa smiled, "Coffee Cup."  
Anna lifted an eyebrow and Elsa shrugged, "You wrote a song with a title of produce, I wrote a song with title regarding a potentially disposable item, this is why we are friends."  
Anna laughed and nodded. "True, true. So can I hear it?"  
Elsa nodded and began strumming her guitar,  
"I think I'm seeing things in my coffee cup  
And I don't know if all these dreams will ever be enough  
To keep me truckin' along this dusty, puddled road  
I suppose I should be going now, my coffee's getting cold  
Just like my soul  
Sunrise, sunset, doesn't matter, it's always the same  
The sun's moving all the time but we're the ones changing  
Ranges of emotions cluttering my mind  
Bouncing through my body, destroying my insides  
But please don't take my soul  
It's the thing I need most  
Time's a-wastin', my breath's becoming short  
Waiting for an answer but it's time I came to terms  
Begging and bartering has become my last resort  
It's up to me to acknowledge or to ignore,  
Time  
What's the point of wondering when nothing's getting done  
And what's the use of marching to the beat of your own drum  
When you're out of tune and have no rhythm and you're all torn up..."  
She stopped singing and held her guitar. Anna gave her a look of concern and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come here."  
Elsa got up and sat next to her, "What you didn't like it?"  
"It's not that I didn't like it, I just...I know music is how we get our feelings out but, maybe you can get what your feeling out in the open by talking them out."  
Elsa shrugged, "Well you know I'm not good at that. Hence is why I have a proposition for you."  
Anna looked at her, "Oh? I have one for you as well. However, you go first."  
Elsa smiled, "I was thinking....maybe we should write some songs together, post 'em on YouTube. That way we can just...have something that is ours, before I have to leave."  
Anna grinned, "Well I certainly like this proposition and I certainly accept."  
Elsa leaned back and laid down on her bed. "Now what is your proposition?"  
Anna grinned and laid down next to her and held out 3 strips of paper. "Here, take a look."  
Elsa gently took them and looked at them. ".....No. Freaking. Way. Are these really tickets to the Jason Mraz concert tomorrow night?!"  
Anna laughed and nodded. "Yes they are!"  
Elsa started laughing happily. "This is awesome! So clearly you and I are going but, whos the third one for?"  
Anna shrugged, "Wait until tomorrow and see."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsa and Anna stepped out of Iduna's car when they pulled up to the concert hall. Elsa looked inside the car window, "Thanks for the ride Mom!"  
Iduna smiled and nodded, "No problem dear! Have a good time!"  
Elsa smiled and grabbed her crutches and walked next to Anna up to the building. "So where is our mystery third person?"  
Suddenly she felt hands cover her eyes and her smile widened as she heard Hans Westergaard, "Guess who?"  
Elsa turned and hugged him, "Hans!"  
Hans smiled and kissed her cheek, "You got that right!"  
Elsa pulled away and took his hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
Hans shrugged, "I had a little bit of a surprise for you."  
Elsa looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
Hans pointed up at the overhead sign about the concert hall, "Hey would you look at that?"  
Elsa looked up at the sign and covered her mouth as she read,  
{ELSA WINTERS, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?}  
She turned and looked at Hans, "Are you serious?!"  
A group of girls looked up at the sign and back at her, "Wait, that's your name?"  
Elsa nodded.  
The girl closest laughed in shock, "Girl you gotta say yes!!"  
Elsa looked back at Hans, "Well...sad to say the sign doesn't tell me who is asking."  
Hans raised an eyebrow before dropping down to his knees and yelled out, "Elsa Winters, the girl I love and adore, I Hans Westergaard am asking you-"  
Elsa hugged him again, cutting him off, "Yes!!! Yes I will go to Prom with you!!"  
Both of them laughed happily as the crowd around them cheered and applauded. Anna was clapping along with them and smiling at the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I was asked to do a Frozen version so I agreed to do so (mainly for the sake of a friend who enjoys my Star Wars Rebels Version). Anyways, It will follow the same way that my other "Clouds" Story has been goin, so you don't really have to read it unless you like the names being changed. Someone else has already asked me to make a She-Ra And the Princesses of Power (2018) as well. I  
> 'll leave it up to you guys whether or not I'll make the She-Ra one, just leave comments if you think I should.


End file.
